


three things

by okteivia (naquaduh)



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naquaduh/pseuds/okteivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of everything that happened last night, Clarke Griffin only remembers three things with absolute clarity:</p>
            </blockquote>





	three things

**Author's Note:**

> oops

Of everything that happened last night, Clarke Griffin only remembers three things with absolute clarity:

 

 **The first** was that she, after several drinks – many of which she now regrets having, had thought that it would be a good – not just good, fucking fantastic – idea to, without any hesitation or reservation whatsoever, kiss Bellamy.

Like, full-on grab and pull his far too handsome face down to her own and start making out with him.

In front of far too many people for the comfort of her sober self.

There was so much in this small moment, each frame filled and flowing together to create a film in her head, something short she could’ve described to the smallest details.

But the focus was on her slight breathlessness _before_ the kiss from just _seeing_ him, the way his lips had felt under hers, and his face beneath her fingertips, and the tingling in her tip toes she had to stand on to close the distance between them properly.

How right she had felt in that one moment.

 

 **The second** was that he hadn’t kissed her back. She hadn’t noticed at first, she was too busy trying to regain her breath. Too busy trying to stop the weightless feeling inside her from pulling her off the ground.

Then came the moment all the butterflies dropped dead in her stomach.

When she felt weightless for a different reason.

When he stammered out an excuse she couldn’t even hear over the pounding in her ears and left.

When even her intoxicated self knew not to hang around after that.

 

 **The third** was a feeling, a revelation and a small joy and now a pain. She was, without a doubt, in love with him.


End file.
